


Home is with them

by samfactsoflife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Stuff, ass, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfactsoflife/pseuds/samfactsoflife





	Home is with them

Marinette pushed her face further into her pillow as she gently ran her fingers over her panties, they were black and trimmed with pink lace. They were one of her favorite pairs, mainly due to how much she adored the little pink hearts that were dotted the black.  

She had been waiting for a while for her boys to arrive. Her phone said it was a quarter past eight and she’d gotten the message to wait in this position sometime around eight. Adrien had said not to touch, but she wasn’t technically touching if she rubbed herself over her panties. At least, that’s what Nino had added on when he’d seen the message. Adrien hadn’t said anything against it. She was only now realizing why he was so okay with the loophole. She was getting way more worked up than if she’d just been told to wait.

She whimpered as she pressed her fingers up against her clit through the thin fabric of her panties. She was already so very wet. It didn’t help that while Adrien had been too busy at his classes, Nino had no problems texting her all day about what they were going to do to her that night.

He had described in detail what he was going to do later. He said that he would tie her up and tease her with her favorite vibe until she begged for him to let her cum. He continued by saying how he would fuck Adrien slowly in front of her, just out of her reach. She would be allowed to touch herself, but not to come until both of them were done.

She would have to wait until they were finished before being told she could finish herself off. God. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Her hand slid to the top of her panties and she fingered the waistband and bit her lip.

“Thinking of being a bad girl today, pet?” Adrien’s smooth voice came from the bedroom door behind her. She had been so lost in her fantasies that she did not hear him enter.

She started to turn to face him. “No, of course not-”

“Stay facing that way,” he said calmly, and she obeyed turning back to bury her head in her frilly pillows. “I’d say a spanking is in order since you decided to disobey us.”

She shivered and felt herself heat up at the thought. She wiggled her ass side to side as she thought about how his hand would feel against it. Adrien watched with growing arousal of his own, his cock becoming visible underneath the tight jeans he was wearing.

He walked over to the bed while tossing off his shirt. “You’ve been so naughty with your hands,” he tsked softly and slowly removed his belt. “Put your arms behind your back for me, pet.”

She moved her arms behind her. “Yes.”

He sighed and she could feel confusion running through her. “You forgot something,” he told her softly.

She shifted slightly and found herself smiling into the sheets. “Yes,  _ sir. _ ”

He smiled briefly. “Good girl,” before becoming more serious again. “How do you feel about ten, pet? Sounds fair no?” he asked as he looped his belt tightly around her arms.

“Yes, sir,” she replied, trying to hide her excitement.

One of Adrien’s hands came to rest on her right hip and she found herself immediately leaning into his soft touch. She heard him chuckle as his other hand landed on the small of her back and slowly trailed his fingers down to the waistband of her panties. He slipped his fingers under them and then pulled them until they were halfway down her legs.

Adrien smiled when he saw the evidence of her excitement from Nino’s texts. “You’re so  _ wet _ ,” he whispered warmly. “When Nino gets here he’s going to be so pleased with you.”

She flushed at the thought of Nino’s expression upon seeing her. It would undoubtedly be flushed and that pleased smile she loved would light it up and oh! She wanted him so bad.

Adrien’s hand snapped her out of her fantasy as it came down on her right cheek. She startled slightly while letting out a surprised yelp. “Focus on the now, pet.”

He gently rubbed the red handprint he’d left on her ass, his cool hand felt like a balm to Marinette’s now stinging behind.

“Red looks so pretty on you,” he bend over and pressed a kiss to her hip.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, slightly breathless. She wiggled under his hand. “Can you do it again please?”

Adrien grunted slightly and she blinked in confusion as lifter her head to try and look over her shoulder. “Adri-sir, are you-?”

“My cock twitched when you said that and these pants are way too restrictive for that,” he explained. “Give me a second.”

She smiled into the pillow and let out several soft giggles as he quickly struggled out of his jeans. He sighed in relief as soon as they were off. He was now just clad in black, polyester boxer briefs. His excitement was plain to see as it strained against the cloth.

He shuffled back over to her on the bed to rest between her legs. He let his hands rest on her ass and squeezed gently, making Marinette mewl. “You have no idea what a pretty sight you are, pet.”

Marinette thrust her ass backwards into his hands. “Make me prettier please?”

Adrien’s cock twitched in his briefs. “I’d be happy to,” he raised his hand a brought it down in a sharp spank. She let out a soft gasp as her ass jiggled from the impact and another red mark was added to her soft, fair skin.

He ran his hand across the new mark before suddenly raising his hand and spanking her again. She pulled back slightly and whimpered at the warm feeling spreading from where his hands had hit. After a moment she shifted her ass fully back into the air, making Adrien smile.

“Good girl,” he praised. “You’re so beautiful,” he told her.

“Thank you,” she mouthed into her pillow.

He continued for a several more strikes, murmuring praise and gently running his fingers over her ass in between spanks. Marinette was completely lost in it. Adrien had always been the best at making her completely lose herself to the moment. So when nothing happened for a while Marinette didn’t do anything other than keep her ass in the air.

“That’s all ten, pet,” Adrien said softly. “You’ve been such a good girl, can you straighten your legs so I can get your panties off for me?”

She nodded and straightened her legs out and he proceeded to pull her soaked panties down her legs and off onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. “Sir, please, I can’t take anymore, please,” she whimpered and lifted her now very pretty and red ass back into the air. “ _ Fuck me. _ ”

When Nino got home he was expecting his two partners to have started without him. So when he opened the front door to the sound of Marinette’s loud cries of pleasure and Adrien’s soft groans he wasn’t the least bit surprised. He was incredibly worked up from the pics Marinette had been sending him in response to his texts so he quickly dumped his gear and clothes on the couch and headed for the bedroom.

The door was open when he got to it and the view inside made his cock throb. Marinette had her face buried in her pillow, Adrien’s hand keeping it in place. With every thrust Nino could see his beautiful ass flex. 

Suddenly Nino had very different intentions than before.

“Mmm, you feel so good, pet,” Adrien said, completely lost in what he was doing.

Marinette moaned softly in response, but out of the corner of her eye saw Nino squirt some lube into his hand. He put finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet.

Nino walked behind Adrien and gently pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“ _ Nino _ ~” he gasped in surprise. 

Nino continued planted kisses and little love bites on his neck before gently squeezed his ass.  This caused Adrien to push deeper into Marinette who whimpered from the sudden change of pace. 

Nino pressed rubbed his lubed up hand around Adrien’s hole causing him to shiver and arch his back at the cool feeling. 

Nino stepped back for a moment to rubbed the rest of the lube onto his already very hard cock and took just a second longer than necessary admiring Adrien’s ass in motion. 

He stepped forward and guided himself into Adrien’s ass. He slowly moved forward until he was buried completely in and the three of them stopped moving for a moment to allow Adrien to get used to it. 

Adrien whimpered and buck his hips uncontrollably. “Please,” 

“Please, sir, fuck us,” Marinette added pleadingly.

Nino shook his head and pressed another kiss to Adrien’s neck. “I can’t say no to you two,” he said as he pulled back so he could start a nice slow rhythm. 

The three of them were in full lockstep now, with every thrust Nino made into Adrien causing him to thrust into Marinette. 

It didn’t take long for Nino to quicken the pace, and with how much she’d already been wound up it wasn’t a surprise when Marinette shuddered and arched her back as she came on a particularly deep thrust. She yelled both their names as she came undone.

Nino’s deep thrust hit just the right spot as Marinette tightened around Adrien’s cock. “Nino!” he cried as he came. 

Nino gently pulled out of Adrien as his two partners slumped onto the bed. With the way they were splayed out on top of each other he could easily see Adrien’s cum still dripping out of Marinette, the red handprints on her ass and Adrien’s still slightly open hole.

There had never been a time when he’d wanted a camera more.

Adrien glanced back at him and then down at his still hard cock. “Do you want me to…?”

Nino smiled.


End file.
